A surprised shota
by Kurishii Mineaux
Summary: Kaito grabs Len for some fun on the way to bed. yaoi lemon, dont like dont read. please read and review.


Len was walking down the hall way to his bedroom. A hand shot out from Kaito's room, grabbed him from around the waist, and hauled him into the room, throwing him onto the bed. He let out a small squeak when he was grabbed, and again as he landed on the bed. Len looked up to see Kaito's grinning face looming over him.

"Kaito-nii, you scared me, do you need something?" Len asked the older blue haired vocaloid. Kaito looked hungrily down at the small blonde boy. He was on top of the boy, a hand and knee on each side of him. Kaito put his hand on Len's chest, and leaned towards his face.

"Len," he began to move his hand down his chest. "what I want is," Kaito's hand was continuing down past Len's belly button, and Len was becoming nervous since his hand was dangerously low. "you." As Kaito said the last word he gently squeezed the boy's manhood. The blonde gasped at the intimate touch, while his face became bright red. The young man began to take the boy's shorts off.

"Wait! Kaito-nii, what are you doing?" Len was struggling under the blue haired man while he lifted the boy's shirt.

The older male licked the small blond from the earlobe down his neck to his collar bone. The boy continued to squirm and make squeaks of protest as the bluenett played with his nipples. Kaito then grabbed both of Len's hands in one of his own and tied them together, with one of his scarves, and to the head board of his bed. While looking at the young teen tied, helpless, to his bed, Kaito noticed that Len still had his shirt on. He pulled it up over the boy's head and up until it was lying over his tied up hands. The ice-cream pervert grabbed the elastic band of Len's boxers and, with one swift tug, pulled the yellow underwear all the way off, leaving the poor teen naked and partially aroused.

"What on earth are you doing Kaito! Why the he- mmphh!" The boy was broken off mid sentence by the older one kissing him passionately on the lips. Since the blond was speaking when kissed, he did not have time to close his mouth, and he now had the blue-haired man's tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. Kaito began to rub his leg against Len's hardening member. When Kaito broke the kiss, he stood up.

"I'm going to fuck you, my dear Len-kun." Kaito had a lustful gleam in his blue eyes as he took off his clothes. Len gasped when he saw Kaito's little, well big, Kaito, erect and looking ready to go. The blue-haired man looked down at the teen again, and smiled, "Oh, Len-kun, you are so cute, so beautiful, so hot."

'Oh god,' Len thought, 'Kaito-nii is going to take my first. This can't be go at all.' The boy lay there tied to the bed as the perverted shotacon man riffled around in his nightstand for something. He found a small tube of something and set it on the nightstand, then he lay back onto the bed next to Len.

The blue-haired man then began to stroke the shota's cock, causing the boy to gasp and moan, which turned the man on even more if possible.

In an attempt to stop the man, "Kaito-nii, I d-don't think we should be doing this. Aah!"

"What ever do you mean, my dear little Len-chan? What are we doing?" Kaito purred seductively in the blond's ear as he fondled the younger's dick while grinding his own hips against the boy's side. Len moaned in desperation to escape from the hands of this pervert.

'I'd say that its time to prepare my dear little shota.' thought Kaito as he grinned at the blushing, and aroused fourteen year old. He grabbed the tube and put the lubricant on his first three fingers. Then he pressed them against the tight opening, slipping his index finger in. The blond yelped when he felt the intrusion and tried to move to get it out of him.

"Now, now, you mustn't move." Kaito said to the boy, as he started to stroke the shota's member. "Be a good boy and I will make this very pleasant, misbehave, and I will make it so you can't move for a day with out sever pain. Normally what I'm going to do is wonderful feeling, so please be still."

Len shuddered and said as another finger was added, "Kaito-nii, ngh, I-i don't think that your f-fingers are supposed to be t-there. I-it hurts Nii-chan" Kaito began to stretch his small tight hole.

"I don't see why fingers aren't supposed to go here. And this will fit even better." The blue-haired man grinned and removed his fingers. Then he lined himself up with Len's entrance, and the teen squeaked at the new soon-to-be intruder. The blue-haired pervert grinned even more, and thrust all the way to the hilt into the small teen.

"nngAAAAAAHHHH! Kaito-nii, i-it hurts. P-please, take it out, I-i know that i-is not s-supposed, ngh, to be there." Len cried out in pain, he was barley able to gasp out the words.

The ice cream pervert did not register his uke's words. He was deep in his own mind(and Len's ass) enjoying how tight the teen was. He then pulled almost all the way out, and thrust back in. Len screamed, 'He sounds beautiful, such a clear high C. He has such a wonderful voice. And he feels so good. I could pound into this tight little ass for days, but I would cum like fifty times.' The blunett thought this as he continued to fuck Len.

"Oh, Len, you feel so good. And your voice," Kaito spoke into his ear. Kaito noticed that Len wasn't enjoying this, he adjusted the angle several times to try to find the boy's prostate.

"Aaaaaaaah! What did you just do? That felt wonderful!" Len cried out in ecstasy, "Do that again."

Kaito nodded and continued to thrust in, even harder that before, and hit the boy's spot every time. To add to Len's pleasure, the blue-haired man took one hand off the boy's hips and started to pump his erect member.

"K-kaito, don't t-touch me there. I'll go crazy. Aah!" Len came in Kaito's hand. Making Len cum drove Kaito over the edge, he pounded hard into him two more times before he came inside of the shota.

Once he was done, he pulled out of the boy and reached up to untie him. Len lay there, still and limp, with Kaito's cum dripping out of his asshole. The man leaned forward and kissed the blond on the forehead. Then he wrapped his arms around the boy, and whispered, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. And I want you to know I love you, Len-chan."

In an even quieter whisper that Kaito could hardly hear Len replied, "Love you too."


End file.
